


Nightmare

by ML55555



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Sibling Incest, sucking on breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Will has a nightmare and Penny comforts him through... unusual means.
Relationships: Penny Robinson & Will Robinson, Will Robinson/Penny Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Nightmare

Will’s body tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having another nightmare, his pajamas sticking to his pale skin from the sweat, blanket wrapped around his body weirdly. He awoke gasping for air as he sat up abruptly. Will quickly ran his hand through his hair, the nightmares were getting worse, they usually involved Robot in some way, but not always. Sometimes they were about things on some random planet. 

“Will? Are you ok?” He heard his sister, Penny, ask.

“Ye-Yeah, it was just a nightmare. That’s all.” Will said, laying back down onto his bed trying to get his breathing under control.

“Hey, why don’t you come here. We can cuddle, just like we used to back when you were still a kid. You’d come into my room almost every single night.” Penny smiled some, remembering back when things weren’t so complicated, back on Earth.

Will thought for a few moments, before deciding why not. It had been a while since they had been able to do anything at all together, especially just them. Both were quite busy with various tasks and what-not. He struggled out from under his covers before walking to Penny’s bed before slipping under the covers. Penny soon wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling them closer together. Penny laid her head on her brother’s shoulders as he slowly drifted to sleep, feeling safe in his sisters arms. However that didn’t last that long. Almost as soon as Will drifted off to sleep he was assaulted by another nightmare. He saw Penny getting ripped apart by various creatures again and again. He awoke with a scream, trembling against Penny’s body.

“Penny?! A-are you there?” 

“I’m here Will, I’ll always going to be here for you. Nothing will change that” As she said that, Penny rubbed her hand against his thighs, attempting to calm him down.

That didn’t work as Will continued shaking and crying in her arms and against her body. Penny thought for a few moments before deciding to try something new. She moved Will’s head so he was laying against to her breasts. She then slipped one of her hands down his Pajamas cupping his balls before moving up slightly to slowly move the foreskin up and down on his dick until he reached his full hardness of five inches.

“Penny? What are you…” Will started to say before Penny simply said comforting him.

Penny pulled his Pajamas down slightly to give her better access to his dick before continuing to move up and down, making Will let out small moans. She moved her other hand to her brothers nipples before lightly squeezing. Will did feel that this was working, the thoughts of the nightmares being erased by the pure pleasure he was feeling. Penny continued giving Will a handjob at a steady pace, moving her hand up and down repeatedly on his shaft, it was nothing new to her, her and Vijay had done a few things together after all. 

“Hey… why don’t you turn around.” 

Will followed his sisters request, Penny taking her hands away for a few moments to allow him to do so. When he did, he saw that she had removed her tops, allowing him to see her breasts. Will stared for a few moments before Penny brought one of his hands to her breasts, allowing him to feel them. Penny moaned before she went back to pleasuring Will, after all, this was meant to comfort him though she was pretty sure she could stop at this point, but that wouldn’t be fair. They continued like that for a few minutes, Penny giving Will a handjob, and Will groping and kneading Penny’s breasts. That was until Penny used her other head to bring Will’s head down to one of her nipples, Will being pretty sure as to what she wanted opened his mouth, taking the pink nub into his mouth, before swirling his tongue around and biting lightly. Penny started moving her hand faster along Will’s shaft, using her other hand to play with his balls, Penny moaning as Will continued biting and sucking on her breasts, and Will moaning as best he could with one of her breasts in his mouth. It didn’t take long for Will to cum, entire body shaking as his cum sprayed onto Penny’s hand and stomach.

“Th-Thank you Penny.” Will said, entire face blushing.

“No problem, Will.”

“Maybe I’ll get different kinds of dreams now” Will said, only somewhat joking, he really wouldn’t mind a threesome with her and Vijay. Both soon drifted off to sleep after they put their clothes back on.


End file.
